Masquerade
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Elsa is a shy loner in love with Anna who's popular and captain of the baseball team who's throwing a masquerade party. Hans being the good and supportive friend that he is convinces her to go and woo Anna during the party who disguise. Things go well and not before Elsa reveals herself to the baseball player. How will Anna react? Anna has a secret of her own. G!P ELsa
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade

 ** _Day Four: Dapper Day_**

* * *

Elsa's POV

I couldn't understand why her friend Hans thought that it would be a good idea to go to a masquerade party at the most popular girl Anna Everdeen's house knowing full well how I feel about her but he just wouldn't give up going to this party. Saying something about using a disguise to mask myself to woo the baseball captain without being discovered and or having to worry about getting tongued tied like I normally go in front of her.

I've been in love with the baseball player since eight grade when she moved to Arendelle and I couldn't help but think that she was adorable with her freckles and sunny/cheerful disposition, in that moment I knew that I was a goner. I wanted to talk to her, to become her friend but I was too nervous to do anything and it wasn't long before the new girl falls in with the popular crowd and proving to be a very value player on the baseball team.

Every time I tried to talked to Anna, I would get so tongue tied that I would say something idiotic and look even more of a fool of the person of my affections, disheartening me from achieving her affections. Hans tries to help me but it doesn't do me any good if I can't even talk to the baseball player as I often wonder why he choose to hang out with me when he could easily hang out with his more popular friend than the school's loner.

I don't have many friends or people to hang out with since I am socially awkward and I prefer the company of books to actual people as teenagers don't really understand that as they tease me for it. When I ask the self proclaim sex shark why he chooses to hang out with instead of the popular crowd, he just says that I'm the only one that keeps it real without being fake or expecting anything from him before leaving it at that.

I don't understand why I let him talk me into this but there's no backing out of it now that I'm standing on the doorstep of the baseball captain's two story mansion, wearing a white suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath it, a matching white tie, a hat on top of my platinum blonde that's out of my braid and pulled into a loose ponytail, and a mask to cover half of my face. You could hear the music thumping from a few miles away but luckily the nearest neighbor is far enough away not to complain about the sound to the cops as I take in a deep breath to calm my racing heart before knocking on the door.

One of the butler opens the door, allowing me inside before leading me into the ballroom where everyone was preoccupying, drinking and talking amongst themselves but my eyes fall upon one person that matters the most as she chats with her friends. Everyone's wearing masks to obscure their identity but I still make out the baseball captain's form easily in her formfitting green masquerade gown and with the matching mask when a hand touches my shoulder. I turned around to see Hans standing behind me in a tuxedo and his charming smile that would make most girls swoon but not me because I don't see him in that way and I have a little something extra in-between my legs that I shouldn't.

"You actually showed up" Hans said giving a half smile.

"Yeah. You didn't?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"To be honest, I expected you to run and hide with your tail between your legs" Hans said chuckling slightly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" I said rolling my eyes.

"You know what I mean but this is your chance to have your girl…at for one night"

"Maybe but I don't know about this, Hans" I said nervously.

"You can do this, Elsa. Inside of you is a true badass and badasses get their girls. I know that you can do this" Hans said with an unwavering doubt.

 _He's right. I can do this and it's not like Anna's going to know who I am with this mask on. It's time to prove that I'm more than stuttering bookworm but a badass._ I take I a deep breath as I make my way towards Anna, tapping her on her shoulder as she turns around to look me in the eyes, her eyes racking over my body for a moment before giving a shy smile. I smirked to myself as I flash her a confident, flirty smile as I take the baseball player's hand in my own, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it as she takes in a sharp intake of air.

"You look beautiful if you don't mind me saying. Too beautiful that I couldn't help but coming over here and talking to you" I said smirking.

"Thank you, kind stranger" Anna said smiling shyly. "You look rather dashing yourself"

"High praise from a beautiful girl, I am honored" I said bringing her hand up to my heart.

The blush appears onto her freckled face as we continue to talk to each other and I turn up the flirting on my part a notch as Anna rebuffs the other guys that tried to talk her in favor of my company. I asked the baseball player for a dance which she accepts as I lead her onto the dance floor, placing my hand on her hip as I guided her around the floor while she smiles at me with this happiness and it feels me with this warmth that I didn't want it to end. We dance for a little while longer as the baseball player leads out to the gardens in the back of the house to a small bench overseeing a small pond as we sit silence, enjoying each other's company.

"We've spent most of the night with each other and I really like talking to you. It's like I've known my entire life" Anna said breaking the silence.

"I feel the same way" I said smiling.

"And yet, I never asked you what your name is. I know that keeping your identity is the whole time of a masquerade party but I can't help wondering who you are" Anna said turning to face me.

"I think that it would be best that you didn't know who I was" I said nervously.

"Why?" Anna asked confused.

"Because I think you might feel a bit differently if you knew who I really was" I said scratching my cheek.

"I don't think so" Anna said taking my hand in hers.

"Anna please, you don't want to who I am"

"Please, I need to know who you are. I like you a lot" Anna said pleadingly.

I sigh to myself, feeling torn on what to do because one hand I could reveal myself and Anna's disgusted and disappointed that it's me while on the other hand, she could like me even more than she's claiming that she does. There's too much of a chance that this could end badly and there's no safety net if it does but when I look into those beautiful green eyes of her, I couldn't stop myself from removing my mask and revealing my real face to the baseball player. She looks at me with surprised written over her face before a soft smile forms on her face as she takes my face in her hands, leaning to capture my lips in a chaste kiss that takes my breath away but it ended too soon for my liking as I let out a small whimper.

"Hi Elsa"

"You know my name?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I do. I mean we have been in the same school for the last five years" Anna said smiling. "And it's hard not to know the girl who stutters around me"

I let out a groan as Anna giggles at my reaction. _Great, just great. Even I create this confident persona for myself, she still sees me as babbling idiot. This is a bust._ I tried to leave so I wouldn't embarrass myself further but Anna wraps her arms around my neck, keeping me in place.

"Don't go, Elsa. I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't upset me. I better getting going" I said removing her arms from my neck.

"Why?" Anna asked furrowing her eyebrows. "Don't you like me?"

"I do like you, Anna. I like you a lot but you probably don't like me the way that I like you now that you know who I really am"

"Elsa, the fact that I know who are doesn't change that I enjoy the time that we spent together. I like you more than I did before" Anna said pecking me on the lips.

"Y-You do?" I asked blushing.

"Yes, very much and I want to get to know you better" Anna said as her hand slowly moves up my leg.

I feel myself twitch in my pants as Anna places open mouthed kisses along my jaw and down my jaw, finding my pulse point as she nips and sucks on it enough to a few hickeys on my pale skin. My pants becomes increasing uncomfortable as my erection strain against the confinement but the baseball player moves her mouth from my neck before taking my hand in hers, leading me back into the house and up some stairs, into the a room on the second floor.

Anna closes the door behind us before pushing me onto a plush bed, straddling my lap as resumes kissing my neck while unbuttoning my dress shirt. She pushes it off my shoulder as I reach behind her, unzipping her dress as it pools around her waist, revealing her wonderful perky breasts to me before leaning forward to capturing a nipple between my lips. The baseball player arches her back, letting out a moan as I knead her other breast while my other hand runs up and down, feeling the smooth skin of her thigh. I switched to the other nipple nipping, biting and sucking on it as my hand finds Anna's clothed ass, giving it a squeeze making her let out another moan, sending blood rushing to my erection.

"F-Fuck Elsa"

"Anna, I need to be inside you" I said biting her neck. "Let me fuck your pussy"

"Um about that" Anna said letting out a nervous laugh.

Anna takes my hand and places it in-between her legs as what I felt shocked, feeling something long and hard in-between her legs and it's the same as my own as I looked up at the girl above me. _Anna's an intersex like me. Anna has a penis._ I flipped us over so that I'm on top, smashing our lips together in a heated kiss as the baseball player wraps her arms around my neck as our clothes are discarded on the floor as I kiss down her body until I come face to face with her boner.

Anna's penis isn't as thick as mine but she makes up with it in length as it lays against her toned stomach as I take the bulbous head between my lips, taking her slowly inch by inch until the head pokes the back of my throat. The baseball player lets out a moan as she laces her hand in my hair as I bobbed my head up and down along her length while massaging her balls before letting go of her as I slicked three of my three fingers with my saliva. I jerked Anna as I gently pushed the first finger passed the tight ring of muscles in her anus and as soon as she got used to the one, I added another finger and soon enough I'm three fingers deep, stretching and prepping her for what's next.

"E-Elsa please" Anna said throwing her head back.

"Please what Anna? Tell me what you want baby"

"I need… I need"

"Use your words or I'll stop" I said stilling the movements of my fingers.

"I need you inside of me. I want you to fuck me" Anna said looking at me through a lustful gaze.

I didn't need to be told twice as I removed my fingers before leaning myself with Anna's anus as I slowly push myself inside of her and oh my god was she unbelievably tight but it feels so good as her tight wall clamped down around me. I didn't move for awhile because I wanted her to adjust to my size but the baseball player did adjust before I started moving as I easily found a steady rhythm.

"A-Ah Elsa, you're so big. F-Fuck h-harder" Anna said wrapping her legs around my waist.

I reached in-between our bodies, wrapping my hand around her penis as I move my hand in time with my thrust before trying different angles until I found that one spot that made Anna's eyes roll back. _I found it!_ I hit that spot over and over again until the baseball player came hard on my hand and on the both of our stomach as the wall of her anus clamps down around me, milking me for everything I have. I spasm before collapsing on top of Anna, unable to move due to the mind-blowing orgasm that I just experienced as I catch my breath. I tried to slowly remove myself from the baseball player's ass but she wraps her legs around my waist, keeping me close as I look at her in confusion.

"Don't. I want you to inside of me"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I never felt this full before and I like having you close like this" Anna said smiling.

"O-Oh okay" I said blushing.

"And don't worry, I plan on returning the favor after a quick nap" Anna said kissing me on the lips.

I shiver slightly at the thought of Anna balls deep inside of me, pounding me with her meat and I feel myself hardening.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off._**

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Masquerade ch. 2

* * *

I was still sleepy but I feel this warmth engulf me and it feels quite good as I feel myself hardening because of it, moving along my length as I lift my hips to further into the warmth but I'm being held down by something. I reached out to hold onto something to keep me grounded as my hand on something that feels like hair, gripping it as I forced it down my length at increased pace when it starts sending vibrations. Before I knew it, I reached my climax, holding it in place as my thrusts become spastic as spurts of my cum coats it then fluttering my eyes opens to see a head of red hair belonging to a certain baseball captain. I blush, sliding out of those pouty lips of hers as she makes a show out of swallowing my cum before looking at me with the seductive looks then kisses her way up my boy as she kisses me on the lips and I feel her arousal against my thighs.

Anna licks the crease of my lips, seeking entrance which is quickly granted, slipping her tongue in my mouth as our tongues dance around each other sensually while her hand caresses up my body towards my breasts. Twisting and pinching at my nipples, arching into her touch as I found myself hardening while pleasure flows through my body, wanting nothing more than for Anna to make love to me as my arousal twitches at the thought of her taking me. When the need for air becomes too great to ignore, the baseball captain starts placing open-mouthed kiss along my jaw down the column of my neck then sucking on where my shoulder and my neck meet, arching my body into her. I knew that there was going to be a rather large mark be left as the thought of Anna claiming in this way turns me profusely as she moves down to the valley of my breasts before taking one of my nipples in her mouth. She nips and sucks on the nub until it's had before switching over to the left one, giving it the same treatment as I thrust my hips to get more friction where I needed it against her arousal but the girl above me just giggles amused, pecking me on the lips.

"Relax baby, I'm going to make love to you but you're gonna have to be a patient. I want this to last as possible and I want the neighbors to hear you screaming my name while I'm balls deep in you, pounding that tight little ass of yours" Anna nibbles on my bottom lips.

I couldn't help but blush at Anna's comment but shiver at the thought of her pounding me with her meat as she kisses down my body towards my length, licking it from the base to the tip as she spreads my legs, parting my cheeks. Before I could ask what she was doing, I gasped in surprise as I feel something wet against my anus as the baseball captain rims me with her tongue then lightly pushes past the ring of muscles, moaning at the feeling. Anna sits up as she brings two fingers to my lips, impassively demanding that I suck on them and I make show out of coating them with an equal amount of saliva before she removes them then gently pushing inside of me, hissing at the slight burn I felt.

The baseball captain wraps her hand around my meat, jerk me off to distract me from the pain as she moves her finger in and out of me before she thought that I was ready to take another finger then scissoring me, effectively stretching me to fit her length. She gently removes her fingers as I whimper at the loss until I feel something poking my anus to see Anna lining herself up with my entrance, looking at me for permission to continue as I nodded then she bends forward to press her lips against mine. I gasped as the baseball captain slowly pushes her way inside of me, reaching places in me that I never knew that was there as she places butterfly kisses on my neck, slightly running her hand along my length.

"Fuck Elsa, you're so fucking tight. It feels like you're choking my cock" Anna kissing my neck.

She patiently waits for me to adjust to her girth before moving slowing in and out of my anus and I could tell that she was holding back in fear of hurting me but that's not what I want. I want her to fuck me fast and hard as I push off of me, confusing the baseball captain as I turned onto my stomach with my ass in the air, spreading my cheeks as I looked over my shoulder. This position was a little embarrassing but if it gets me the pleasure that I want then screw it.

"Anna p-please, I-I need you to fuck me. I need to cum"

I see Anna's eyes darken considerably as she growls lowly, moving towards me as she grabs me by the hips, slamming her cock deep before setting her thrusts at an almost bruising pace that it was almost painful but it fees so fuckin good that I didn't care. The baseball captain tries a couple different angle before finding one that has me seeing stars as she reaches around me for my cock, jerking me off.

"F-Fuck Anna. Oh god, oh god. F-Feels so g-good"

"What's my name, whore?! What's my name?" Anna asked pulling my hair.

"Anna! Fuck me, Anna!"

"Who does this ass belong to? Who makes you feel like this?" Anna asked punctuating with each thrust.

"It belongs to you, only you mmm"

"Damn right it does. God, you're gripping me so fucking good" Anna asid as her thrust starts getting sloppy.

I knew that she was reaching her climax when I feel a sharp sting in my right ass cheek followed by another one to realize that the baseball captain was spanking me and oddly enough… I like it.

"Oh baby, spank me again"

"You like being spank, don't you slut" Anna said spanking me again.

"Yes! I love it"

Anna spanks again and again until I'm sure that my ass's bright red and I won't be able to sit properly for awhile but at this moment I couldn't give a fuck as I cum all over Anna's hand while she fills me up with her cum, collapsing on top of me. We both try to catch our breath when she tries to roll off of me but I stopped her, holding her hand against my chest when I feel her against my shoulder as she turns us slightly so we're laying on our backs.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah"

"Be my girlfriend" Anna smiles.

"Really? This wasn't a one time?" Feeling my eyes watering.

"Of course not, I really like you Elsa and I want to be with because you're cute, adorably awkward, a bit of a klutz but that's what set you apart from others. I don't want this to be a one time thing but if you want this to be a one time thing, I guess that I can respect that" Anna swallowing thickly.

"I don't want this to be a one thing, I want to be your girlfriend, Anna" I said turning to face her. "I want to e held to hold your hand while we walk down the hallway, kiss you whenever I want, give you silly trinkets and other romantic things with you. I… I love you, Anna"

"I love you too, Elsa" Anna said kissing me heatedly.

I could feel her cock spring back to life as she looks at me sheepishly before pulling her back into another kiss and I knew this is just the start for the both of us as I look forwards to seeing where this relationship goes.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
